


Even when I'm mad I'm still holding on to you

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: When Maria Hill tries to convince you to leave behind your job as an analyst for a more active role in the field, Bucky doesn't take it well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Even when I'm mad I'm still holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> @whisperlullaby asked for “angry sex after a big fight,” but I’m incapable of writing straight smut so there’s plot and emotions in this one. Big thanks to @emmabarnes for her beta skills!

Your entire body feels tight as a strange wave of hot anger washes over you. It makes your skin prickle and breath come out in shaky spurts. You can hear Bucky behind you, the heavy tread of his boots as he gains on you. You know trying to outrun him -especially in heels- is futile, but you’re pissed off enough to try. 

“Sweetheart, come back.”

“Fuck off,” you tell him, swiping angrily at the tears gathering in your eyes. You won’t cry in front of him. He doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of knowing he’s right. 

_She’s too weak, too soft for fieldwork, Steve._

It was clear he didn’t mean for you to overhear him speaking to Steve. The ugly surprise on both their faces when you rounded the corner told you that. Steve tried to apologize, but you didn’t want to hear it. You knew Bucky’s reaction had been too subdued when you told him Maria Hill was trying to recruit you from your analyst role to fieldwork. Now you know why - he never intended to let you get the opportunity. It didn’t even matter that you weren’t interested, content with your work behind the scene. You wanted his support.

“Stop. Now.”

You hesitate for only a brief moment, your body responding on reflex to the low, commanding tone, but the anger in your gut pushes you forward. You’re halfway into your apartment before he finally catches up to you, a booted foot stopping you from slamming the door in his face. You glare at him, chest heaving with a mix of exertion and frustration. You stumble with the force Bucky uses to open the door, but he catches you before you can fall. 

“You think I was just gonna let you go out in the field, huh?” Bucky asks, slamming the door behind him as he walks you further into your apartment. 

He doesn’t stop until your back hits a wall and even then he crowds you against it, pressing his body into yours. His blue eyes are wild with emotion, lips pressed into a thin line. You’ve never seen him so worked up like this before. Were you younger or less sure of your relationship with him you might have been afraid, but you’ve shared your heart and your bed with him for too long to ever doubt what Bucky feels for you.

“It’s not your choice to make,” you snap at him, struggling against his hold. “It's not 1942. I'm not going to be barefoot and pregnant for you.”

“Trust me, it’s not from lack of trying on my part," he tells you, eyes trailing down your body as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He smirks when he looks up at you again. 

"Don't pretend it doesn't get you wet thinking about me filling you up, fucking a baby into you. Get you so big and round you won’t even be able to leave the house, let alone entertain the idea of being in the field.”

Your breath catches in your throat at the bluntness of his words and the way they make your whole body flush with a mixture of arousal and anger. 

“And I'll keep doing it until you realize where you belong,” he says, his voice full of promise.

The slap, when it comes, surprises you both but Bucky’s quicker to recover, his metal hand capturing your wrist in a tight grip as you pull it away from his cheek. You see a flash of something in his eyes but it isn’t anger. Before you can speak Bucky spins you around and kicks your legs apart with ease as a different type of heat blooms under your skin. He releases your wrist to curl his metal hand around your throat, forcing you to lean back. You can feel his thumb pushing lightly against your jugular and when you swallow the muscles of your throat strain against his hand.

“You can lie to me all you want,” he tells you, mouth dragging over the shell of your ear while he draws his flesh hand along the delicate skin of your inner thigh. You feel him pull aside your underwear, thumb ghosting over your clit with a light enough touch to make an achy, needy feeling spread through your body. 

“But your body can’t,” he finishes, drawing a low gasp from your mouth as you struggle to remember your anger. It feels like a distant thing in light of the need Bucky’s building inside you. 

You feel him shift behind you, a whine bubbling up from your throat when his hands fall away from your body. The clink of a belt buckle and the soft burr of a zipper are your only warning before you feel the thick head of his cock against your entrance. His fingers flex on your hips, a subtle request for permission that you give with the arch of your back. He sheathes himself inside you in one smooth motion, your groans mingling as he hits the soft, spongy spot inside that makes you gasp. When he pulls out the drag of his cock almost stings, blending the line between pain and pleasure as your bodies work in tandem, drawing pleasure from each other.

“You don’t belong out in the field,” he tells you, voice breathless as drives into you over and over again. “The only place you should be is here, spread out beneath me, taking my cock.”

He groans into your ear when his words have their desired effect and you clench down on him.

“Fuck,” he pants. “Taking me like you were made for it,” he praises.

You can only gasp in return, too overwhelmed by the pleasure Bucky draws from your body as you push back to meet his thrusts. When Bucky’s hand falls to your clit, you close your eyes, letting all your anger and hurt slip out between ragged breaths as you feel that familiar pleasure building inside you. 

“I need you to come,” he begs, sounding almost desperate as his fingers push you over the edge. You come with a sob, fingers curling against the wall as Bucky makes a low, wounded sound behind you as he chases his own release with sloppy thrusts. 

He holds you against him after, breathing out the aftershock of his release against the curl of your hair. You don’t protest, legs shaky and weak as your body trembles. After a few minutes you feel him shift, pressing a soft kiss to the back of your neck before drawing away. When you turn around he’s buckling his pants, gaze on the floor. You straighten your own clothes, hands smoothing down your skirt as you try to ignore the sticky mess between your thighs.

You’re unprepared for the emotion you see in Bucky’s eyes, the anger from before replaced with fear. 

“I can’t lose you, sweetheart,” he says softly. “The possibility of something happening to you in the field, it’s unthinkable.”

“Bucky.”

“Just listen, please,” he says. “I’ll support you if you want it. I’ll do anything for you. You have to know that by now.”

“I do,” you agree, the expression on your face softening as you consider Bucky. “I don’t though. Want it, that is. It was just nice to be asked, to be seen. You and everyone else I care about are out fighting and I’m sitting behind a desk.”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re the one keeping us all together. We’d be lost without you.”

“I know,” you agree with a soft smile that he returns. “We probably should have had this conversation earlier, huh?” You ask with a laugh. 

“Probably,” he agrees, linking your fingers together.

You stare at the contrast between his large hand and your smaller, more delicate one. 

“But, as far as disagreements go, I’d be happy to do that again any time,” he tells you with a laugh, pulling you into his arms for a kiss that leaves you breathless. “Now, I believe it’s customary to have make up sex after an argument like that, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Is it?” you ask with an arched brow.

“Mmm,” he agrees. “Now let’s clean you up so I can get you all messy again.”


End file.
